Enigma
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [AU] "Los prejuicios ganan en la mente de las personas. Solamente mírate, eres el primero en acercarse a mí sin que sea obligación, y que no lo hace con temor de que cualquier idiotez ocurra." — Masami leve.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de LOK no me pertenecen (habría sido mil veces mejor si no :v). Pero el fic sí, es de mi completa autoría.**

 **Posible OoC (no intencional D:).**

 _"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Masami' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

 **Enigma**

Cuando la vio aquella primera vez le pareció espectacular. Solía notarla correr todos los días alrededor de la cancha, inclusive cuando los muchachos entrenaban. La miraba desde las gradas, sentado, recargando los codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando las manos. Media hora y más, días en que el equipo de fútbol se iba y ella aún seguía.

Inclusive cuando la noche caía y el rocío matutino podía congelarte.

Asami no solamente destacaba en la escuela con su inteligencia, también lo hacía socialmente por pertenecer a una familia bien adinerada. Por ello, principalmente, no entendía esa manía que tenía de correr todos los días alrededor de la cancha de fútbol hasta caer rendida. Hasta que sentía que el mundo finalmente acabaría.

Por eso la veía ir y venir con ojos diferentes a los demás; que siempre eran de admiración o pleno deseo. Mako la miraba diferente, para él era todo un enigma. No entendía sus razones de ser, ni por qué jugaba con su pelo y se perdía mirando las hojas de su cuaderno en plena clase.

Tampoco entendía por qué cada vez que le hablaba ella levantaba la mirada altanera, con esa personalidad que mostraba ante todos, y le respondía arrogante, haciéndole saber que él era mucho menos que ella y siempre lo sería.

—No necesitas tratarme así, sé que todos los días intentas escapar de ese mundo en el que vives.

Esa tarde la había increpado en medio de su carrera, con solo verlo a un lado del camino había detenido su paso y escuchado aquellas palabras del muchacho. Ella había fruncido el cejo y desviado la mirada, continuando después con su actividad.

Asami entendía tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo no sabía comprender tantas otras…

De niña solía jugar con amigos a los que al crecer les perdió el rumbo, pronto estuvo en medio de una clase completamente diferente y rodeada de gente que le hacía sentir inferior de lo mucho que era idolatrada. Quizá era cierto que intentaba huir de esa vida, porque no toleraba sentirse mucho y saber que las personas no confiaban en ella.

Directamente y siempre, habían creído que nunca se podría con Asami Sato, y era cuando preferían ni ser enemigos ni ser amigos. Porque ella era grande, majestuosa y podía pisarte como quisiera.

Solo que Asami no podía hacerlo, porque simplemente ella no era así.

—Creo que en esta escuela suelen juzgar mucho a una persona solo por su estado social.

Finalmente él había logrado que parase de correr y se sentara a su lado sobre el césped. El rocío de la noche les comenzaba a caer encima y el frío se comenzaba a notar. Ella se había envuelto en su abrigo mientras su acompañante miraba al cielo como inerte.

—Siempre me consideré una buena persona.

—Desde el primer momento en que pisé este lugar, tú eres la niña mimada de un hombre rico y una adolescente con un carácter muy duro. ¿Sabías que todos temen meterse contigo, verdad?

Ella asintió, Mako suspiró.

—Estoy en este lugar desde el principio y, aun así, no he logrado cambiar mi reputación —sonrió ante la ironía, esa que le gritaba lo divertido que era ver cómo todos sacaban sus conclusiones al verla sin haber preguntado nada. —Los prejuicios ganan en la mente de las personas. Solamente mírate, eres el primero en acercarse a mí sin que sea obligación, y que no lo hace con temor de que cualquier idiotez ocurra.

Se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la ropa que hubo estado en contacto con el suelo, reacomodando su abrigo para después iniciar el camino a la salida. Mako no solía seguir a las chicas, tampoco lo hizo esa vez, pero aseguraba que aquella muchacha no se merecía ser tratada como la princesita que no era.

—El correr no hará que los problemas queden atrás.

—Pero sirve de distracción —le refutó, encogiéndose de hombros, ciertamente frustrada de que aquel muchacho siguiera deteniéndole el paso todos los días desde hacía una semana entera. Cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia—. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—¿No te molesta estar… sola?

El silencio que siguió a la cuestión le hizo darse cuenta de cuán equivocado hubo sonado. Ella dejó caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, no quitando la mirada frívola del muchacho. Justo después le pasó por su lado, comenzando a correr otra vez. Mako entonces sintió algo, como si fuese el inicio de un problema complicado. El inicio de la resolución al enigma.

Asami se sentía sola, no quería estar sola, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Corrió hasta llegar a su lado y seguirle el paso.

—Dime algo…

—Solo vete y déjame sola —escupió, con todo el veneno que pudo y el nudo en su garganta le permitió. Su vida no le había parecido tan mala hasta hacía solo segundos atrás. Estaba bien conviviendo consigo misma sin necesidad de que le recordaran aquello que no quería ver. Inclusive no tenía idea de por qué un muchacho la miraba desde las gradas al correr y tampoco quería saber.

Pero el muchacho se había acercado a hacer preguntas claves que se enterraban en lugares claves de su alma, no solo haciéndole ver la verdad que no quería ver, si no logrando que se sintiera peor que en el día que su madre falleció.

—Quería preguntarte si no te gustaría salir conmigo.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —ella seguía corriendo, intentando ignorarlo, él le intentaba seguir el paso.

—Para dejar de intentar huir.

—Oh, ¿también tienes una vida social mala? No me lo esperaba de alguien que espía a sus compañeras de clase desde las gradas.

—No es por eso, es que también suelo intentar huir de las cosas —finalmente no pudo más, deteniéndose y llevando las manos a las rodillas para recuperar el aire. No tenía idea de si habían llegado a dar una vuelta entera a la cancha, pero se notaba agotado. Vio las piernas delgadas llegar frente a él y elevó la cabeza. —¿Quisieras que huyamos juntos? Pero sin correr tanto…

Hubo un asomo de sonrisa que le pareció hermosa en el rostro de la muchacha. Aquella que vio y en quien notó un reflejo de su sufrimiento. Tampoco tenía amigos, solo conocidos que no llegaban a cercanos, y Asami le había parecido tan hermosa como enigmática. No veía mejor forma de solucionar los problemas de una buena muchacha (y los suyos al mismo tiempo) que volviéndose algo similar a su amigo más cercano.

No tenía idea, claro, que la amistad no le alcanzaría con el tiempo y que, como le supo reconocer el destino al cabo de unos meses enterándose de cómo era la verdadera Asami, terminaría tan enamorado como nunca lo estuvo.

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer, sus comentarios son bienvenidos. ;)**


End file.
